Spanish - English Dictionary for Beginners: P
*'pabellón' pavilion *'pabilo' candlewick *'paca de paja' bale of straw *'paciencia' patience *'paciente' a sufferer (from an illness) *'paciente' patient *'pacificación' pacification *'pacificador' pacifier *'pacificador' peacemaker *'pacificar' pacify (to -) *'pacífico' pacific *'pacífico' peaceable *'pacífico' peaceful *'pacifismo' pacifism *'pacifista' pacifist *'pacto' pact *'padrastro' stepfather *'padres' parents *'paga extraordinaria' bonus *'pagable' payable *'pagado' paid *'pagador' paymaster *'pagano' pagan *'pagar por anticipado' prepay (to) *'pagar' pay (to -) *'pagaré' promissory *'página' page *'páginas amarillas' yellow pages *'pago adelantado' prepayment *'pago por visión' pay-per-view *'pago' payment *'pago' settlement *'pagoda' pagoda *'pagro' couch's sea bream xxx see pargo? *'pagro' porgy *'país de las maravillas' wonderland *'País Vasco' Basque Country *'país' country *'paisaje' landscape *'paisaje' scenery *'paisano' civilian *'Países Bajos (los -)' Netherlands (the -) *'paja' straw *'pajarita' bow-tie *'pajarito' titmouse *'pájaro' bird *'pajita' jackstraw *'pala' shovel *'palabra' word *'palaciego' courtier *'palacio' mansion *'palacio' palace *'palada' shovelful *'paladar' palate *'palanca (de mando)' joystick *'palanca de contraste' contrast lever *'palanca' crowbar *'palanca' lever *'palatino' palatal *'palco' loge *'paleontología' paleontology *'paleontológico' paleontological *'paleontólogo' paleontologist *'paleta' palette *'paliativo' palliative *'palidez' paleness *'palidez' pallor *'pálido' bloodless *'pálido' pale *'pálido' pallid *'palillo (de tambor)' drumstick *'paliza (FAM)' walloping *'paliza' beating *'paliza' thrashing *'palma' palm *'palmada' clap *'palmada' slap *'palmadita' pat *'palmadita' tap *'palmo' span *'palmoteador' clapper *'palo de escoba' broomstick *'palo' stick *'paloma' dove *'paloma' pigeon *'palometa roja' red bream *'palomitas de maíz' popcorn *'palpable' palpable *'palpablemente' palpably *'palpación' touch *'palpación' touching *'palpitación' palpitation *'palpitación' panting *'palpitante' throbbing *'palpitar' palpitate (to -) *'pan' bread *'pana' corduroy *'pana' velveteen *'panacea' panacea *'panadería' bakery *'panadero' baker *'pañal' diaper *'Panamá (sombrero -)' Panama hat *'Panamá' Panama *'panameño' Panamanian *'páncreas' pancreas *'panda' panda *'pandemónium' pandemonium *'pandereta' tambourine *'pandilla' clique *'panecillo' a muffin *'panel lateral' side planking *'panel posterior' rear panel *'panel' planking *'panera' pannier *'pañería' drapery *'pánico' panic *'paño de lana' tweed *'paño' broadcloth *'panoplia' panoply *'panorama' landscape *'panorama' panorama *'panorámica' panoramic *'panqueque' pancake *'pantalla de mapa de bits' bitmap display *'pantalla dividida' split screen *'pantalla retroiluminada' backlit screen *'pantalla' display *'pantalón' pant *'pantalones bombachos' baggy pants *'pantalones de montar (a caballo, plural)' jodhpurs *'pantalones' pants *'pantalones' slacks *'pantalones' trousers *'pantalones' trousers *'pantano' bog *'pantano' marsh *'pantano' morass *'pantano' swamp *'pantanoso' swampy *'pantera' panther *'pantomima' pantomime *'pantoque' bilge *'panty' panty *'pañuelo (de cabeza)' kerchief *'pañuelo para el cuello' neckerchief *'pañuelo' bandanna *'papá' dad *'papá' daddy *'papá' pa *'papá' papa *'Papa' Pope *'papa' potato *'papado' papacy *'papal' papal *'paparda' bill fish *'paparda' sauri *'papaya' papaya *'papel (teatral)' role *'papel cebolla' onionskin *'papel contínuo' computer paper *'papel de empapelar' wallpaper *'papel de periódico' newsprint *'papel multicopia' multipart forms *'papel secante' blotter *'papel' paper *'papelería' stationery *'papeleta de voto' ballot *'paperas' mumps *'papila gustativa' taste bud *'papila' bud *'papila' papilla *'papilia baritada' barium pap *'papiro' papyrus *'papismo' popery *'papista' papist *'paquete (de datos)' packet *'paquete de información' information packet *'paquete' package *'paquete' parcel *'par (& pareja)' pair *'par (del reino)' peer *'parábola' parable *'parábola' parabola *'parabrisas' windscreen *'parabrisas' windshield *'paracaídas' parachute *'paracaidista' parachutist *'paracaidista' paratrooper *'paracaidistas' paratroops *'parachoques' bumper *'parada' parry *'paradero' thereabouts *'paradero' whereabouts *'paradigma' paradigm *'paradoja' paradox *'paradójicamente' paradoxically *'paradójico' paradoxical *'paráfrasis' paraphrase *'paraguas' umbrella *'Paraguay' Paraguay *'paraguayo' Paraguayan *'paraíso' paradise *'paralelismo' parallelism *'paralelo' parallel *'paralelogramo' parallelogram *'parálisis' palsy *'parálisis' paralysis *'paralítico' paralytic *'paralizar' paralyze (to -) *'paramédico' paramedic *'parámetro' parameter *'parámetro' setting *'páramo' moor *'paranoia' paranoia *'parapeto' breastwork *'parapeto' parapet *'parar para hacer' stop to do (to -) *'parar' pause (to -) *'parar' stop (to -) *'parar' suspend (to -) *'pararse' stop (to -) *'parasitario' parasitic *'parásito' parasite *'paratifoide' paratyphoid *'parcela' land lot *'parcela' plot *'parche' patch *'parcial' partial *'parcialidad' partiality *'parcialmente' partially *'pardo' brown *'pardusco' drab *'pareado' couplet *'parecer' look (to -) *'parecer' seem (to -) *'parecerse' resemble (to -) *'parecido' resemblance *'pared' wall *'pareja' couple *'pareja' pair *'parentela' kinfolk *'parentesco' kinship *'paréntesis' bracket *'paréntesis' parenthesis *'pargo' couch's sea bream --- see pagro? *'pargo' porgy *'paridad impar' odd parity *'paridad' parity *'parienta' kinswoman *'pariente político' in-law *'pariente' kindred *'pariente' kinsman *'pariente' relative *'parientes' kin *'parietal' parietal *'parihuela' barrow *'París' Paris *'parisino' Parisian *'parlamentario' parliamentarian *'parlamentario' parliamentary *'parlanchín' rattler *'parlante' speaking *'parodia' parody *'paroxismo' paroxysm *'paroxístico' paroxysmal *'parque' park *'parranda' spree *'parrilla' broiler *'parroquia' parish *'parroquial' parochial *'parroquiano' parishioner *'parsimonia' parsimony *'parsimonioso' parsimonious *'parte inferior de una gama' low end of a range *'parte superior' top *'parte' part *'partera' midwife *'partería' midwifery *'participación' participation *'participante' participant *'participar' participate (to -) *'participio' participle *'partícula' particle *'particular' particular *'particularizar' particularize *'particularmente' particularly *'partida' departure *'partidario' supporter *'partido' cloven *'partido' party *'partir' depart (to -) *'partir' split (to -) *'partisano' partisan *'parto' childbirth *'pasa' raisin *'pasable' passable *'pasadizo' passageway *'pasado de moda' outmoded *'pasado de moda' unfashionable *'pasado' past *'pasaje' passage *'pasajero' passenger *'pasamano' banister *'pasaporte' passport *'pasar a' switch to (to -) *'pasar de contrabando' smuggle (to -) *'pasar' pass (to -) *'pasarela de correo' mail gateway *'pasatiempo' pastime *'paseante' straggler *'paseante' stroller *'pasear' ramble (to -) *'pasear' saunter *'paseo ( a caballo)' riding *'paseo' jaunt *'paseo' promenade *'paseo' stroll *'pasillo' aisle *'pasión' passion *'pasivo' passive *'paso elevado' overpass *'paso inferior' underpass *'paso largo' stride *'paso ligero' quickstep *'paso' pace *'paso' pass *'paso' passage *'paso' passing *'paso' pitch *'paso' step *'pasquín' lampoon *'pasta (de té)' cookie *'pasta de dientes' toothpaste *'pasta dentífrica' toothpaste *'pasta' dough *'pasta' pasta *'pasta' paste *'pastel' cake *'pastel' pastel *'pastel' pie *'pasteles (plural)' pastry *'pastelillo' patty *'pasteurizar' pasteurize *'pasto' meadow *'pasto' pasturage *'pasto' pasture *'pastor' pastor *'pastor' shepherd *'pastora' shepherdess *'pastoral' pastoral *'pata de palo' clubfoot *'pata' paw *'patán' boor *'patán' loon *'patán' lout *'patata' potato *'patatas fritas (plural)' chips (plural) (UK) *'patatas fritas (plural)' french fries (plural) (USA) *'pateixo' swimmer crab *'patentado' patented *'patente' patent *'paternal' parental *'paternal' paternal *'paternidad' parenthood *'paternidad' paternity *'patético' pathetic *'patetismo' pathos *'patilla de alineación' alignment pin *'patilla' sideburn *'patín' skate *'patín' skateboard *'patinador' skater *'patinaje' skating *'patinar' skate (to -) *'patinete' scooter *'patio de recreo' playground *'patio trasero' backyard *'patio' courtyard *'patio' patio *'patio' yard *'patizambo' bowlegged *'pato' duck *'pato' duckling *'patogenia' pathogeny *'patógeno' pathogen *'patología' pathology *'patológico' pathological *'patólogo' pathologist *'patriarca' patriarch *'patriarcal' patriarchal *'patricio' patrician *'patriota' patriot *'patriótico' patriotic *'patriotismo' patriotism *'patrocinador' patron *'patrocinador' sponsor *'patrocinar' patronize (to -) *'patrocinar' sponsor (to -) *'patrocinio' patronage *'patrocinio' sponsoring *'patrón' pattern *'patrulla' patrol *'patudo' big-eyed tuna *'pausa' pause *'pausadamente' leisurely *'pauta' pattern *'pavimentar' pave (to -) *'pavo real' peacock *'pavo' a turkey *'pavoneo' strut *'pavoroso' lurid *'payaso' clown *'paz' peace *'peaje' token *'peaje' toll *'peana' stump *'peatón imprudente' jaywalker *'peatón' pedestrian *'peca' speckle *'pecado' sin *'pecador' sinful *'pecador' sinner *'pececillo' minnow *'pechera' dickey *'pecho' bosom *'pecho' breast, chest *'pecho' chest *'pecíolo' leafstalk *'pecoso' speckled *'peculiaridad' peculiarity *'pecuniario' pecuniary *'pedacito' morsel *'pedagogía' pedagogy *'pedagogo' pedagogue *'pedal' pedal *'pedazo' bit *'pedazo' piece *'pedestal' pedestal *'pediatra' pediatrician *'pediatría' pediatrics *'pediátrico' paediatric (UK) *'pediátrico' pediatric (US) *'pedicuro' chiropodist *'pedido' order *'pedigrí' pedigree *'pedir' beseech (to -) *'pedir' crave (to -) *'pedir' demand (to -) *'pedir' request (to -) *'pedúnculo' peduncle *'pedúnculo' stalk *'pedúnculo' stem *'pegadizo' catchy *'pegado' pasted *'pegajoso' sticking *'pegajoso' sticky *'pegamento' cement *'pegatina' sticker *'peinado' coiffure *'peinado' combing *'peine' comb *'pejerey' silverside *'pejerrey' atherine *'pejerrey' sand-melt *'peladura' peeling *'pelagatos' ragamuffin *'pelar' pare (to -) *'pelar' peel *'pelícano' pelican *'película' movie *'peligro' danger *'peligro' peril *'peligrosamente' dangerously *'peligroso' dangerous *'peligroso' perilous *'pelirrojo' redheaded *'pellizcar' nip (to -) *'pelo de camello' camel-hair *'pelo del bigote' whisker *'pelofobia' mysophobia *'pelota' ball *'pelotilla' pellet *'pelotón' platoon *'peluca' wig *'pelviano' pelvic *'pelvis' pelvis *'penal' penal *'penalidad' penalty *'penalista' penologist *'penas (plural)' woe *'pendenciero' quarrelsome *'pendenciero' squabbler *'pendenciero' tough *'pendiente (de pago)' outstanding *'pendiente' pendant *'pendiente' pending *'péndulo' pendulum *'pene' penis *'penetración corporal' body penetration *'penetración' penetration *'penetrante' penetrating *'penetrante' piercing *'penetrar' penetrate (to -) *'penetrar' pierce (to -) *'penicilina' penicillin *'Peninos' Pennines *'península' peninsula *'peninsular' peninsular *'penique' penny *'peniques (plural)' pence (plural) *'penitencia' penance *'penitencia' penitence *'penitenciaría' penitentiary *'penitente' penitent *'penosamente' sorely *'penoso' distressing *'penoso' painful *'penoso' toilsome *'pensador' thinker *'pensamiento' pansy *'pensamiento' thinking *'pensamiento' thought *'pensar' cogitate (to -) *'pensar' think (to -) *'pensativo' pensive *'pensativo' thoughtful *'Pensilvania' Pennsylvania *'pensión' alimony *'pensión' allowance *'pensión' pension *'pensionista' pensioner *'pentágono' pentagon *'penuria' penury *'peón' pawn *'peón' peon *'peor' worse *'peor' worst *'pepino' cucumber *'pepita' pip *'pequeñez' smallness *'pequeñito' teeny *'pequeño' little *'pequeño' petty *'pequeño' small *'pera' pear *'perca' perch *'percal' percale *'percebe' barnacle *'percepción' perception *'perceptible' perceptible *'percha' perch *'percha' roost *'perchero' rack *'percibir' perceive *'percusión' percussion *'perdedor (en una contienda)' underdog *'perdedor' loser *'perdedor' losing *'perder el tiempo' dawdle (to -) *'perder' lose (to -) *'perdición' perdition *'pérdida de datos' data leakage *'pérdida' loss *'perdido' lost *'perdido' missing *'perdido' stray *'perdiz' partridge *'perdón' pardon *'perdonar' condone (to -) *'perdurar' outlast (to -) *'perecedero' perishable *'perecer' perish (to -) *'peregrinación' pilgrimage *'peregrino' pilgrim *'perejil' parsley *'perenne' perennial *'pereza' a sloth *'perezoso' lazy *'perezoso' shiftless *'perezoso' slacker *'perezoso' slothful *'perfección' perfection *'perfectamente' perfectly *'perfecto' perfect *'perfidia' perfidy *'pérfido' perfidious *'perfil aerodinámico' streamline *'perfil' profile *'perforación de arrastre' sprocket holes *'perforación' perforation *'perforador' perforator *'perforar' bore (to -) *'perforar' perforate (to -) *'perforar' pierce (to -) *'perfumado' scented *'perfume' perfume *'perfumería' perfumery *'perfusión' perfusion *'pergamino' scroll *'pericardio' pericardium *'perico' parakeet *'periferia' periphery *'periférico' peripheral *'perifollo' schuck *'perilla' knob *'perímetro' perimeter *'perineal' perineal *'periódica (publicación -)' periodical *'periódicamente' periodically *'periódico' journal *'periódico' newspaper *'periódico' periodic *'periodismo' journalism *'periodista' journalist *'periodista' newspaperman *'periodístico' journalistic *'período de ajuste' adjusting period *'período' period *'periostio' periostium *'peritación' assessment *'perito' assessor *'peritonitis' peritonitis *'perjudicial' damaging *'perjudicial' detrimental *'perjudicial' prejudicial *'perjudicial' unbecoming *'perjuicio' disservice *'perjurar' perjure (to -) *'perjurio' perjury *'perla' pearl *'perlado' pearly *'permanecer' remain (to -) *'permanente' permanent *'permanentemente' permanently *'permeabilidad' permeability *'permeable' permeable *'permisible' permissible *'permiso' permission *'permitido' allowed *'permitir' allow (to -) *'permitir' let (to -) *'permitir' permit (to -) *'permitirse' afford (to -) *'permuta' swap *'permutación' permutation *'pernicioso' pernicious *'perno' bolt *'peronista' a Peronist (follower of Peron) *'perpendicular' perpendicular *'perpetrar' perpetrate (to -) *'perpetuamente' perpetually *'perpetuar' perpetuate (to -) *'perpetuidad' perpetuity *'perpetuo' perpetual *'perplejo' confounded *'perplejo' perplexed *'perra' bitch *'perrera' kennel *'perro (no de raza)' cur *'perro cobrador (de caza)' retriever *'perro de aguas' spaniel *'perro de lanas' poodle *'perro del norte' catfish *'perro del norte' wolf-fish *'perro guardián' watchdog *'perro ovejero' sheepdog *'perro pastor escocés' collie *'perro' dog *'persecución' chase *'persecución' persecution *'perseguidor' chaser *'perseguidor' tracker *'perseguir' chase (to -) *'perseguir' persecute (to -) *'perseverancia' perseverance *'perseverante' persevering *'perseverar' persevere (to -) *'persiana' blind *'persistencia' continuance *'persistencia' persistence *'persistente' persistent *'persistente' unflagging *'persistir' persist (to -) *'persona abatida' mope *'persona débil' weakling *'persona designada' appointee *'persona enterada' insider *'persona rechoncha' squab *'persona tímida' wallflower *'persona' person *'personaje (p. e. de novela)' character *'personaje de dibujos animados' cartoon character *'personaje' personage *'personal' personal *'personal' personnel *'personalidad' personality *'personalizar' customize (to -) *'personalizar' personalize (to -) *'personalmente' personally *'personificación' impersonation *'personificación' personification *'personificar' impersonate (to -) *'personificar' personify (to -) *'perspectiva' outlook *'perspectiva' perspective *'perspectiva' prospect *'perspectiva' vista *'perspicacia' insight *'perspicaz' insightful *'perspicaz' keen *'persuadir' persuade (to -) *'persuasión' persuasion *'persuasivo' persuasive *'pertenecer' belong (to -) *'pertenecer' pertain (to -) *'pertenencia' appurtenance *'pertenencias' belonging *'pertinencia' relevance *'pertinente' apropos *'pertinente' pertinent *'pertinente' relevant *'perturbación' disturbance *'perturbaciones atmosféricas' atmospherics *'perturbadamente' disturbingly *'perturbar' disturb (to -) *'perturbar' perturb (to -) *'Perú' Peru *'peruano' Peruvian *'perversidad' perversity *'perversión' perversion *'perverso' perverse *'pesadilla' nightmare *'pesado' tiresome *'pesado' unwieldy *'pesado' weighty *'pesar' weigh (to -) *'pesario' pessary *'pesaroso' regretful *'pesca con caña' angling *'pesca con caña' pole-and-line fishing *'pesca con caña' rod-and-reel fishing *'pescador de caña' angler *'pescante' davit *'pescuezo' scruff *'pesebre' manger *'pesebre' trough *'pesimismo' pessimism *'pesimista' pessimist *'pesimista' pessimistic *'peso escurrido' drained weight *'peso ligero' lightweight *'peso máximo' maximum weight *'peso' weight *'pespunte' backstitch *'pespunte' overstitch *'pesquisa' inquest *'pestaña' lash *'pestañeo' wink *'peste bubónica' bubonic plague *'peste' pest *'pestilencia' pestilence *'pestilencial' pestilential *'pestillo' latch *'pétalo' petal *'petición de comunicaciones (en un simposio)' call for papers *'petición' demand *'petición' petition *'petición' request *'petición' requisition *'peticionario' petitioner *'petirrojo' robin *'petrificar' petrify (to -) *'petróleo' oil (crude -) *'petróleo' petroleum *'peyorativo' pejorative *'pez de San Pedro' John Dory *'pez espada' broadbill *'pez espada' swordfish *'pez sable' cutlassfish *'pez sable' silver eel *'pezón' nipple *'piadoso' devotional *'pianista' pianist *'piano' piano *'pica' pike *'picado' nosedive *'picadura (de mosca)' bite *'picadura' sting *'picante' peppery *'picante' spicy *'picar' itch (to -) *'picar' mince (to -) *'picardía' roguery *'pícaro' rascally *'pícaro' rogue *'pícaro' roguish *'pícaro' scamp *'picas (en la baraja francesa)' spades *'pico' beak *'pico' spout *'picotazo' peck *'pictórico' pictorial *'piedad' piety *'piedad' pity *'piedra arenisca' sandstone *'piedra de afilar' a whetstone sharpening stone *'piedra de molino' millstone *'piedra pómez' pumice *'piedra' rock *'piedra' stone *'piel de ante' suede *'piel de becerro' calfskin *'piel de cerdo' pigskin *'piel de oso' bearskin *'piel roja' redskin *'piel vuelta' suede *'piel' leather *'piel' pelt *'piel' rind *'piel' skin *'pierna' leg *'pieza de ajedrez' chessman *'pieza giratoria' swivel *'pieza' part *'pigmentación' pigmentation *'pigmento' pigment *'pigmeo' pigmy *'pijama' pajamas *'pila' battery *'pila' stack *'pilar' pier *'pilar' pillar *'píldora' pill *'pileta' tank *'pillaje' pillage *'pillaje' plunder *'piloso' villous *'piloto' pilot *'pimentón (húngaro)' paprika *'pimienta inglesa' allspice *'pimienta' pepper *'pimpollo' sprig *'piña' pineapple *'pináculo' pinnacle *'pinchazo' jab *'pincho (de la horca)' prongue *'pincho (de la horca)' tine *'Pindo (Montes -)' Pindus (Mountains) *'pingüino' penguin *'pino' pine *'pinta' pint *'pintar' depict (to -) *'pintar' paint (to -) *'pintor' painter *'pintoresco' picturesque *'pintoresco' quaint *'pintura' paint *'pintura' painting *'pinzas (plural)' pincers *'pinzas para biopsia' biopsy forceps *'pinzas' tweezers *'pinzón real' bullfinch *'pinzón' chaffinch *'pío' cheep *'pío' pious *'piojo' louse *'piojoso' lousy *'piolet' ice axe *'pionero' pioneer *'pipa' pipe *'pipeta para mezclar sangre' blood diluting pipette *'pipeta' pipette *'piquete (de huelga)' picket *'pirata' pirate *'piratería' piracy *'piscina' pool *'piscina' swimming pool *'Piscis' Pisces *'pisiforme' pisiform *'pisotear' trample (to -) *'pista de aterrizaje' airstrip *'pista de aterrizaje' runway *'pista de patinar' rink *'pista' clue *'pista' racecourse *'pista' racetrack *'pista' track *'pistacho' pistachio *'pistilo' pistil *'pistilo' style *'pistola' pistol *'pistón' piston *'pituitaria' pituitary *'pivote' pivot *'píxel' pixel *'pizarra' blackboard *'pizarra' chalkboard *'pizarra' slate *'pizca' jot *'pizca' modicum *'pizca' whit *'pizza' pizza *'placa (conmemorativa)' tablet *'placa de identificación' nameplate *'placa para cultivos' culture plate *'placa' board *'placebo' placebo *'placenta' placenta *'placer' pleasure *'plaga' plague *'plagiar' plagiarize (to -) *'plagiario' plagiarist *'plagio' plagiarism *'plan' design *'plan' layout *'plan' plan *'plan' policy *'planchar' iron (to -) *'plancton' plankton *'planeta' planet *'planetario' planetarium *'planetario' planetary *'plañidera' pallbearer *'planificación' planning *'planificación' scheduling *'planificar' schedule (to -) *'planta (del pie)' sole *'planta' plant *'plantación' plantation *'planteamiento' approach *'plantilla' insole *'plantilla' stencil *'plantilla' template *'plasma' plasm *'plástico' plastic *'plata' silver *'plataforma' platform *'plátano (el árbol)' plantain *'plátano (la fruta)' frying bananas *'plátano (la fruta)' plantain *'plátano' banana *'platea' parquet *'plateado' silvery *'plática (en Latinoamerica)' chat *'platicar (en Latinoamerica)' chat (to -) *'platija americana' American plaice *'platija americana' dab *'platija americana' rough-back *'platija americana' sand-crab *'platija' plaice *'platija' white fluke *'platillo' saucer *'platino' platinum *'plato (cocinado)' dish *'plato' plate *'plato' plateful *'Platón' Plato *'playa' beach *'playeras' sneakers *'plaza' piazza *'plaza' square *'plazo (expirado)' time-out *'plazo' dead line *'plazo' installment *'plazo' term *'plebeyo' commoner *'plebeyo' plebeian *'plebiscito' plebiscite *'plegable' collapsible *'plegar' braid (to -) US *'plegar' plait (to -) UK *'pleito' lawsuit *'pleno invierno' midwinter *'pleuresía' pleurisy *'pleuritis' pleuritis *'pliegue' crease *'plisado' pleating *'plisar' pleat (to -) *'plomada' plumb *'plomo' lead *'plotter' plotter *'pluma' pen *'pluma' plume *'pluma' quill *'plumaje' plumage *'plumero' duster *'plumilla' pen-style *'plural' plural *'plusvalía' added value *'Plutón' Pluto *'plutonio' plutonium *'Po' Po *'población' population *'población' town *'poblar' populate (to -) *'pobre' beggarly *'pobre' pauper *'pobre' poor *'pobremente' poorly *'pobreza' poverty *'poca profundidad' shallowness *'pocilga' pigpen *'pocilga' pigsty *'pocilga' sty *'poción' potion *'poco amistoso' unfriendly *'poco atractivo' unattractive *'poco caritativo' uncharitable *'poco complaciente' unaccommodating *'poco concluyente' inconclusive *'poco convincente' unconvincing *'poco elegante' inelegant *'poco escrupuloso' unscrupulous *'poco ético' unethical *'poco familiar' unfamiliar *'poco fiable' unreliable *'poco fiable' untrustworthy *'poco halagüeño' uncomplimentary *'poco hecho' underdone *'poco importante' unimportant *'poco interesante' uninteresting *'poco natural' unnatural *'poco ortodoxo' unorthodox *'poco profundo' shallow *'poco satisfactorio' unsatisfactory *'poco sofisticado' unsophisticated *'poda' pruning *'poder' can (to -) *'poder' may (to -) *'poder' power *'poderosamente' mightily *'poderoso' cogent *'poderoso' mighty *'poderoso' powerful *'podio' podium *'podredumbre' decay *'podredumbre' rot *'podrido' addle *'podrido' rotten *'poema' poem *'poesía' poetry *'poeta' poet *'poético' poetic *'poético' poetical *'polaco' a Pole (a Polish person) *'polaco' Polish *'polar' polar *'polaridad' polarity *'polca' polka *'polémica' controversy *'polémica' polemic *'polémico' controversial *'polen' pollen *'policía (hombre)' a policeman *'policía (mujer)' a policewoman *'policía' a police officer *'policía' bobby *'policía' cop *'policía' the police *'polideportivo' sports centre *'polifonía' polyphony *'poligamia' polygamy *'polígamo' polygamous *'políglota' polyglot *'polígono' polygon *'polilla' moth *'polimórfico' polymorphic *'polinización' pollination *'polinómico' polynomial *'polinomio' polynom *'polinomio' polynomial *'poliomielitis' poliomyelitis *'pólipo' polyp *'polisémico' polysemic *'polisílabo' polysyllabic *'politécnico' polytechnic *'política' policy *'política' politics *'político' political *'político' politician *'polivalente' polyvalent *'pollería' poultry *'pollo' chicken *'polluelo del búho' owlet *'polluelo' chick *'polo' pole *'Polonia' Poland *'polución' pollution *'polvera de bolsillo' compact *'polvo' dust *'polvo' powder *'polvoriento' dusty *'polvoriento' powdery *'pompa' pomp *'pomposidad' pomposity *'pomposo' pompous *'pómulo' cheek *'pómulo' cheekbone *'ponche' punch *'ponderación' weighting *'ponderar' ponder (to -) *'ponencia' paper *'ponente' presenter *'poner al día' update (to -) *'poner áspero' roughen (to -) *'poner en la cola' queue (to -) *'poner en la lista negra' blacklist (to -) *'poner en marcha' start (to -) *'poner en peligro' imperil *'poner' lay (to -) *'ponerse en cuclillas' squat (to -) *'ponerse en la cola' queuing *'ponerse rancio' become rancid (to -) *'pontificado' pontificate *'pontífice' pontiff *'pontón' pontoon *'popa' poop *'popa' stern *'popelina' poplin *'populacho' populace *'popular' popular *'popularidad' popularity *'popularizado' popularized *'popularizar' popularize (to -) *'por ahora' presently *'por aquí' this way *'por ciento' percent *'por cobrar' receivable *'por consiguiente' consequently *'por contestar' unanswered *'por el cual' whereby *'por eso' therefore *'por favor' please *'por igual' alike *'por la borda' overboard *'por lo menos' at least *'por lo tanto' thereby *'por omisión' default (by -) *'por qué' why *'por suerte' luckily *'por supuesto' of course *'por tierra' overland *'por último' last *'por' across *'por' per *'por' through *'porcelana' china *'porcelana' porcelain *'porcentaje negativo' negative percent *'porcentaje' percent *'porcentaje' percentage *'porche' porch *'porción' lot *'porción' portion *'pormenores' ins *'pornografía' pornography *'pornográfico' pornographic *'poro' pore *'poroso' porous *'porque' because *'porrazo' thud *'portador asintomático' carrier *'portador' bearer *'portador' carrier *'portador' conveyor *'portador' payee *'portador' vector *'portaestandarte' cornet *'portal' portal *'portarse mal' misbehave (to -) *'portátil' portable *'portavoz' spokesman *'portavoz' spokesperson *'porte' port *'portero' doorman *'portero' porter *'pórtico (de una iglesia)' church door *'pórtico' portico *'Portugal' Portugal *'portugués' Portuguese *'posada' inn *'posdata' postscript *'poseedor' possessor *'poseer' possess (to -) *'posesión' possession *'posesivo' possessive *'posfecha' postdate *'posibilidad' possibility *'posibilidades (plural)' odds (plural) *'posible' possible *'posiblemente' possibly *'posición' location *'posición' position *'posición' stance *'posición' stand *'positivamente' positively *'positivo' positive *'posparto' postpartum *'posponer' postpone (to -) *'postal' postal *'postas' buckshot *'poste indicador' signpost *'poste' stake *'poste' stanchion *'postergar' postpone (to -) *'posteridad' posterity *'postgraduado' postgraduate *'postguerra' postwar *'postigo' wicket *'postoperatorio' postoperative *'postor' bidder *'postrado' bedridden *'postrado' prostrate *'postraumático' posttraumatic *'postre' dessert *'postulado' postulate *'póstumo' posthumous *'postura' posture *'postural' postural *'potasio' potassium *'potencia (en vatios)' power (in watts) *'potencia (en vatios)' wattage *'potencia' potency *'potencia' power *'potenciación' potentiation *'potencial' potential *'potencialidad' potentiality *'potencialización' potentialization *'potentado' potentate *'potente' potent *'potro' colt *'potro' pony *'pozo' a (draw) well *'práctica' practice *'prácticamente' practically *'practicante' practitioner *'practicar' practice (to -) *'práctico' practical *'pradera' prairie *'prado' lawn *'prado' meadow *'prado' paddock *'Praga' Prague *'pragmático' pragmatic *'pragmatismo' pragmatism *'preámbulo' preamble *'preboste' provost *'precario' precarious *'precaución' caution *'precaución' precaution *'precedente' precedent *'preceder' precede (to -) *'precepto' precept *'precio' price *'precioso' precious *'precipicio' cliff *'precipicio' precipice *'precipitación' precipitation *'precipitado' precipitate *'precipitado' precipitous *'precisión' accuracy *'precisión' precision *'preciso' accurate *'preciso' precise *'precocidad' precocity *'precognición' precognition *'precoz' precocious *'predecesor' predecessor *'predecir' predict (to -) *'predefinido' predefined *'predestinación' predestination *'predeterminar' predetermine (to -) *'predicado' predicate *'predicador' preacher *'predicar' preach (to -) *'predicar' sermonize (to -) *'predicción' prediction *'predilección' predilection *'predisponer' predispose (to -) *'predisposición' bias *'predisposición' predisposition *'predispuesto' prejudiced *'predominante' predominant *'predominantemente' predominantly *'predominar' overpower *'predominio' prevalence *'preestablecido' prearranged *'prefabricar' prefabricate (to -) *'preferencia' bias *'preferencia' preference *'preferible' preferable *'preferir' prefer (to -) *'prefijar' preset (to -) *'prefijo' prefix *'pregrabado (sonido -)' playback (sound) *'pregunta' inquiry *'pregunta' question *'preguntar' ask (to -) *'preguntar' inquire *'prehistórico' prehistoric *'prejuicio' bias *'prejuicio' prejudice *'prelado' prelate *'preludio' prelude *'premarital' premarital *'prematuramente' prematurely *'prematuro' premature *'premeditación' aforethought *'premeditar' premeditate (to -) *'premiado' winning *'premio' premium *'premio' prize *'premisa' premise *'premonición' premonition *'prenatal' antenatal *'prenatal' prenatal *'prenda' nab *'prenda' pledge *'prendas para el cuello' neckwear *'prensa de tornillo' screw press *'prensa' press *'preocupación' concern *'preocupación' preoccupation *'preocupado' preoccupied *'preocupado' worried *'preocupar' preoccupy (to -) *'preocuparse' worry (to -) *'preparación' dressing *'preparación' preparation *'preparado' concoct *'preparado' preparation *'preparado' ready *'preparar' prepare (to -) *'preparatorio' preparatory *'preposición' preposition *'prepucio' prepuce *'prerrogativa' prerogative *'presa' prey *'presagiado' betoken *'presagiar' bode (to -) *'presbiteriano' Presbyterian *'presbiterio' chancel *'prescribir' prescribe (to -) *'prescripción' prescription *'presencia' presence *'presentable' presentable *'presentación' presentation *'presentarse voluntario' volunteer (to -) *'presente' present *'presentimiento' misgiving *'presentimiento' presentiment *'preservación' preservation *'preservativo' preservative *'presidencia' presidency *'presidencial' presidential *'presidenta' chairwoman *'presidente' chairman *'presidente' chairperson *'presidente' president *'presidir' preside (to -) *'presión sanguínea' blood pressure *'presión sanguínea' blood pressure *'presión' bearing *'presión' clench *'presión' pressure *'prestamista' moneylender *'prestamista' pawnbroker *'préstamo' loan *'prestar' lend *'prestigio' prestige *'presumiblemente' presumably *'presumido' conceited *'presunción (vanidad)' conceit *'presunción' presumption *'presuntuoso' presumptuous *'presuponer' presuppose (to -) *'presupuestario' budgetary *'presupuesto' budget *'presupuesto' budgeting *'pretencioso' pretentious *'pretender' aim (to -) *'pretender' intend (to -) *'pretendidamente' allegedly *'pretensión' pretense *'pretensión' pretension *'pretérito imperfecto' imperfect *'pretexto' pretext *'prevalecer' prevail (to -) *'prevaleciente' prevalent *'prevenir' prevent (to -) *'preventivo' preventative *'preventivo' preventive *'previamente' previously *'previo' previous *'primar' primate (to -) *'primario' primary *'primavera' spring *'primer ministro' premier *'primero' primary *'primero' prime *'primitivo' primitive *'primo (persona incauta)' dupe *'primo' cousin *'princesa' princess *'principado' principality *'principal' leading *'principal' main *'principal' parent *'principal' primary *'principal' principal *'principalmente' chiefly *'principalmente' mainly *'principalmente' mostly *'principalmente' primarily *'príncipe' prince *'principiante' beginner *'principiante' novice *'principio' beginning *'principio' inception *'principio' onset *'principio' principle *'priorato' priory *'prioridad' precedence *'prioridad' priority *'prisa' rush *'prisión' prison *'prisionero' prisoner *'prisma' prism *'prismático' prismatic *'prismáticos' binoculars *'prístino' primeval *'prístino' pristine *'privación' deprivation *'privadamente' privately *'privado' bereaved *'privado' private *'privado' privy *'privar' bereave (to -) *'privar' debar (to -) *'privar' deprive (to -) *'privatización' privatization *'privatizar' privatize *'privilegiado' privileged *'privilegio' privilege *'proa' prow *'probabilidad' likelihood *'probabilidad' probability *'probable' likely *'probable' probable *'probable' prospective *'probablemente' probably *'probado' tested *'probado' tried *'probar (comida o bebida)' taste (to -) *'probar' substantiate (to -) *'probar' test (to -) *'probar' try (to -) *'problema peliagudo' stickler *'problema' problem *'problema' trouble *'problemático' problematic *'procedimiento' procedure *'procedimiento' proceeding *'procesable' indictable *'procesamiento' processing *'procesar' prosecute (to -) *'procesión' procession *'proceso' procedure *'proceso' process *'proceso' processing *'proclamación' proclamation *'proclamar' proclaim (to -) *'proclividad' a tendency (often a bad one) *'procreación' procreation *'procrear' inbreed (to -) *'procrear' procreate (to -) *'procuración' procurement *'procurar' procure (to -) *'prodigio' prodigy *'prodigioso' prodigious *'pródigo' lavish *'pródigo' prodigal *'pródigo' unsparing *'producción' production *'producir' produce (to -) *'productividad' productivity *'productivo' productive *'productivo' yielding *'producto' product *'productor' producer *'proeza' prowess *'profanar' desecrate (to -) *'profanidad' profanity *'profano' profane *'profano' unholy *'profecía' prophecy *'profecía' prophesy *'profesar' profess (to -) *'profesión' profession *'profesional' occupational *'profesional' professional *'profesional' vocational *'profesionalismo' professionalism *'profesor' teacher *'profeta' prophet *'profético' prophetic *'profetizar' prophesy (to -) *'profundamente' deeply *'profundamente' profoundly *'profundidad' deepness *'profundidad' depth *'profundidad' profundity *'profundo' profound *'prognosis' prognosis *'prognósis' prognosis *'programa de diagnóstico' diagnostic program *'programa' application *'programa' program *'programa' schedule *'programa' software *'programación' programming *'programado' scheduled *'programador' programmer *'programadora' broadcaster *'programita' applet *'progresión' progression *'progresivo' progressive *'progreso' progress *'prohibición' ban *'prohibición' prohibition *'prohibir' prohibit (to -) *'prohibitivo' prohibitive *'proletario' proletarian *'proliferación' proliferation *'proliferar' proliferate (to -) *'prolífico' prolific *'prólogo' prologue *'prolongación' prolongation *'prolongado' lingering *'prolongar' prolong (to -) *'promedio' average *'prometedor' promising *'prometer' promise (to -) *'prominencia' prominence *'prominente' prominent *'promiscuidad' promiscuity *'promiscuo' promiscuous *'promoción' promotion *'promocionar' promote (to -) *'promontorio' promontory *'promotor' promoter *'promover' promote (to -) *'pronador' pronator *'prono' prone *'pronombre' pronoun *'pronóstico' prognosis *'prontitud' readiness *'pronto' anon *'pronto' soon *'pronunciación' pronunciation *'pronunciación' utterance *'pronunciado' pronounced *'pronunciar lentamente' drawl (to -) *'pronunciar mal' mispronounce (to -) *'pronunciar' pronounce (to -) *'propagación' propagation *'propaganda' blurb *'propaganda' propaganda *'propagar' propagate (to -) *'propensión' propensity *'propenso' prone *'propiamente' properly *'propicio' propitious *'propiedad registrada' copyrighted *'propiedad' ownership *'propiedad' property *'propietario' owner *'propietario' proprietor *'propina' a tip (for a waiter) *'propio' own *'proponer' nominate (to -) *'proponer' propose (to -) *'proponer' suggest (to -) *'proporción' proportion *'proporción' ratio *'proporción' scaling *'proporcionado' conformable *'proporcionado' proportionate *'proposición' advancement *'proposición' overture *'proposición' proposition *'propuesta' proposal *'propuesta' tentative *'propuesto' suggested *'propulsar' propel (to -) *'propulsión' propulsion *'prorrateado' apportionment *'prorratear' apportion (to -) *'prórroga' adjourn *'prosa' prose (any literature that is not poetry) *'prosaico' prosaic *'proscrito' outcast *'proselitismo' proselytism *'prosélito' proselyte *'prospección' prospecting *'prospecto' prospectus *'prosperar' prosper (to -) *'prosperidad' prosperity *'próspero' auspicious *'próspero' prosperous *'próstata' prostata *'próstata' prostate *'prostitución' prostitution *'prostituta' prostitute *'prostituta' streetwalker *'prostituta' strumpet *'prostituta' whore *'protagonista' protagonist *'protector' protective *'protector' protector *'protectorado' protectorate *'proteger' protect (to -) *'protegido' protected *'protegido' protege *'prótesis' prosthesis *'prótesis' prothesis *'protesta' remonstrance *'protestante' Protestant *'protestantismo' Protestantism *'protestar' protest (to -) *'protocolo' protocol *'protón' proton *'prototipo' prototype *'protuberancia' bulge *'protuberancia' protuberance *'protuberante' protuberant *'proveedor (de servicios Internet)' (Internet service) provider *'proveedor' supplier *'proveedor' vendor *'proveer de comida' cater (to -) *'proveer' provide (to -) *'proverbial' proverbial *'proverbio' adage *'proverbio' proverb *'providencia' providence *'providencial' providential *'provincia' province *'provinciano' provincial *'provisión' accrual *'provisión' provision *'provisional' makeshift *'provisional' provisional *'provisional' tentative *'provisionalmente' provisionally *'provocación' provocation *'provocar' provoke (to -) *'provocativo' provocative *'proximidad' nearness *'proximidad' proximity *'próximo' coming *'próximo' next *'proyección' projection *'proyectil' projectile *'proyectista' planner *'proyecto' draft *'proyecto' project *'proyector' projector *'prudencia' advisability *'prudencia' prudence *'prudente' prudent *'prudentemente' advisably *'prueba beta' beta test *'prueba cutánea' cutaneous test *'prueba cutánea' skin test *'prueba' probation *'prueba' proof *'prueba' substantiation *'prueba' test *'pseudo' pseudo *'psicoanálisis' psychoanalysis *'psicodélico' psychedelic *'psicología' psychology *'psicológico' psychological *'psicólogo' psychologist *'psicomotor' psychomotor *'psicópata' psychopath *'psicosis' psichosis *'psicosis' psychosis *'psicosomático' psychosomatic *'psicoterapia' psychotherapy *'psique' psyche *'psiquiatra' psychiatrist *'psiquiatría' psychiatry *'psiquiátrico' psychiatric *'psíquico' psychic *'púa (de la horca)' prongue *'púa (de la horca)' tine *'púa' barb *'púa' plectrum *'púa' prickle *'púa' spike *'pubertad' puberty *'púbico' pubic *'pubis' pubes *'publicable' publishable *'publicación' publication *'publicación' publishing *'públicamente' publicly *'publicano' publican *'publicar' publicize (to -) *'publicar' publish (to -) *'publicidad' advertising *'publicidad' publicity *'publicista' publicist *'público' audience *'público' public *'pueblo' village *'puente aéreo' airlift *'puente levadizo' drawbridge *'puente' bridge *'puente' jumper *'puerco espín' porcupine *'puerco' sluttish *'pueril' babyish *'pueril' boyish *'puerilidad' childishness *'puerilmente' boyishly *'puerperio' puerperium *'puerro' leek *'puerta corredera' sliding door *'puerta de entrada' doorway *'puerta' door *'puerta' doorway *'puerto de mar' seaport *'puerto' pass *'puerto' port *'puesta de sol' sundown *'puesta en funcionamiento' startup *'puesto (de un mercado)' booth *'puesto' job *'puesto' stand *'pulcro' neat *'pulgada' inch *'pulgar' thumb *'pulido' natty *'pulidor' buffer *'pulimento' polish *'pulmón' lung *'pulmonar' pulmonary *'pulmonía' pneumonia *'pulpa' pulp *'púlpito' pulpit *'pulpo almizclado' musky octopus *'pulpo blanco' curled octopus *'pulpo blanco' white octopus *'pulpo' octopus *'pulsación' click *'pulsación' pulsation *'pulsar (la tecla del ratón para marcar)' to click (the mouse button) *'pulsar' press (to -) *'púlsar' pulsar *'pulsar' pulsate (to -) *'pulsera' bracelet *'pulso' pulse *'pulular' teem (to -) *'pulverice' pulverize *'pulverizador' atomizer *'pulverizador' sprayer *'puma' cougar, *'puma' mountain lion *'puma' puma *'pun' punctuality *'puñalada' stabbing *'puño (de la camisa)' cuff *'puño de la camisa' cuff *'punta de flecha' arrowhead *'punta del pie' tiptoe *'punta' spike *'punta' the tip (of s.t.) *'puntada' stitch *'puntal' prop *'puntapié' kick *'puntapié' spurn *'puntear' stipple (to -) *'puntería' marksmanship *'puntero' cursor *'puntiagudo' peaked *'puntiagudo' pointed *'puntiagudo' spiky *'puntilla' brad *'punto (de sutura)' stitch *'punto de control' checkpoint *'punto de ruptura' breakpoint *'punto de vista' approximation *'punto de vista' standpoint *'punto de vista' viewpoint *'punto muerto' deadlock *'punto' dot *'punto' knitwear *'punto' point *'punto' stitching *'puntos por pulgada' dots per inch *'puntuación máxima' the top score *'puntuación' score *'puntual' punctual *'punzada' pang *'punzada' prick *'punzada' twinge *'punzante' biting *'pupilo' ward *'puro' sheer *'puro' sinless *'puro' unblemished *'puro' unmixed *'pústula' pock *'puta' tramp *'putrefacción' rot Categoría:Subpáginas Categoría:Español-Inglés Categoría:Subpáginas Categoría:Spanish - English Dictionary for Beginners